Through the Bounds of Time
by The L33t One
Summary: When Eggman finally snaps he murders Sonic and company. Sonic and Shadow's children are now stranded in the past. They must find a way to the future and a way to prevent the death of their parents
1. Chapter 1

In the streets of New Mobotropolis late at night there was blue hedgehog stumbling along with his hands clenched tightly over his heart. He looked up and saw his destination right across the street. Sonic let out a sigh of relief, which was then followed by pain. As quickly as he could Sonic limped across the street and made his way to the door. He took one hand off of his heart and reached for his key. Both the key and his pocket became stained with blood when his hand touched them. He unlocked the door and went inside.  
Amy looked over from the TV and smiled. "Sonic! How was your day?" Sonic collapsed in the doorway and Amy dashed over to him. "What's wrong?!" She screamed taking the blue hedgehog in her arms. After a quick glance at him Amy saw that Sonic had a wound right above his heart and gasped.  
"Amy..." Sonic struggled to say. "Take the kids...and run...far away..." That was all Sonic could manage before his wound finally ended him.  
"Sonic!" Amy screamed as she shook his corpse. "SONIC! Sonic wake up!" The now widowed pink hedgehog stood up and started out the door to rush Sonic to the hospital. She stopped when she saw an army of Eggman Robots approaching her from both sides of the street, cutting off any means of her escape. Amy pulled her hammer out from its unknown hiding spot and looked at the armies with a rage burning as hot as hell. She charged at the robots, only to be shot down.  
Up from the top floor of the house, two lavender-colored twin hedgehogs watched in horror as both their parents were murdered. Dash, the boy, started to run for the door screaming in anger; but Penny, his sister, grabbed him and held him back.  
"Let me go Penny!" Dash shouted. "I'm going to go down there and..."  
"And get shot down like mom and dad?!" Penny screamed angrily at her brother. "We need to get out of here!" Dash took a second to collect himself and nodded in agreement. "We should go downstairs and sneak out the back..." Penny was interrupted by the sound of the robots braking down the door. "Scratch that, time for Plan B."  
"What's Plan..." Penny grabbed Dash by the arm and jumped out the window and into the back yard. Throwing Dash over her back the lavender hedgehog started to run through fences as fast as her father could run. The robot army quickly located them and went after them, not being able to keep up. The twin hedgehogs eventually arrived at the house they had been looking for, the house which belonged to Shadow the Hedgehog.  
Rouge answered their loud pounding at the door. "Where's the fire kids?"  
"Eggman's gone insane!" Dash shouted. "He just murdered out parents!"  
"He did wha..." And that's all Rouge got to say before a sniper's bullet went straight through her skull. The twins screamed and slammed the door shut as they entered the house for safety.  
Shadow's screamed as he ran for Rouges corpse. "No!" He screamed to the heavens, crying.  
His daughter, Maria, a hedgehog with bat wings, heard the noise and ran downstairs only to find her mother dead. Despite her being 17 years old, Maria cried like a little girl.  
After a minute Shadow bolted out the door, shoving the twins out of his way. "EGGMAN!" He screamed past the approaching army. "GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT HERE!"  
Eggman flew out over the robot armies. He had a look of pure insanity on his face. "Hoho!" He laughed. "I trust you see what my new sniper robots are capable of?" He laughed some more, this time sounding twisted. "You and your friends have been a pain in my side for too long Shadow, now I'm getting rid of you once and for all! My plan is going perfectly! You're all that's standing between me and world domination!"  
"Perfectly huh? Doctor I'm afraid you made one mistake." Shadow pulled a chaos emerald from his quills and clenched it tight in his hand, absorbing the power of it. "YOU JUST PISSED ME OFF!" Shadow threw off his inhibitor rings and charged through the robot army, destroying everyone that he touched. He leapt up at Eggman and downed his hover craft with one blow. He raised his fist for a blow that would have killed the doctor if it wasn't for a robot zapping him in the back.  
Eggman got up and laughed. "Null Chaos Beam, designed it myself." He pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at his head.  
"No!" Maria shouted. She grabbed the Chaos Emerald her mother kept on her and ran outside.  
"Maria wait!" The twin hedgehogs shouted as they ran outside after her.  
Eggman fired the bullet at Shadow's skull. It wasn't able to pierce it however due to Shadow's body. Eggman reloaded the gun and prepared for another shot. Shadow clenched his Chaos Emerald. "Chaos...Con..."  
"Don't shoot him!" Maria shouted while she ran up to Shadow and Eggman. She grabbed Shadow and shouted "Chaos Control!" Both hers and Shadow's Chaos Controls activated at the same time, creating a time warp and sucked Shadow, Maria, Eggman, and the twins back in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic ran through the vast Emerald Hills of Christmas Island on his way to the city to stop a new Eggman plot. "Another lame Mecha probably." He thought to himself. He was getting tired of that, it's one thing to fight a really cool one, but a lame one, talk about snoresville. RING RING! His cellphone went off, and he pressed a button on his headset to answer it. "Hello, Sonic the Hedgehog hero of Mobius speaking." The voice on the other end belonged to none other than his doppelganger Shadow the Hedgehog, "Sonic, we have a situation in the United Federation. We require immediate assistance." Sonic sighed, "I can't right now Shadow, Eggman's in Cityopolis right now. I need to kick his butt again." Shadow sounded confused, "What? But, he's here right now attacking the G.U.N base looking for me!" Sonic almost tripped over a rock, "What?! That's not possible, what does he look like?" There was a rustle before Shadow talked again, "Kind of wrinkled now that I look. His Mustache is graying in some places as well." Sonic breathed a sigh, "That's good. Eggman's not been messing with cloning tech then. I'll take out Eggman. Call Knuckles, he'll be happy to punch the fat man for you." Shadow grunted in agreement and hung up. Sonic finally reached Cityopolis and saw Eggman riding a Bull mech. "You got to be kidding me. This will be easy." Sonic was about to attack when he saw a strange sight, the viewport of the bull. Inside the mech were three teenagers, two Lavender Hedgehogs, and something he couldn't make out from where he was standing. "Hostages! If I attack I risk blowing them up. I need some help on this one. Good thing I got Tails on speed dial!" The familiar sound of rotating tails sounded to Sonic's left, "No need, I saw Eggman on the news. Figured you could use a hand with this one." Sonic smiled, "You thought right, those hostages aren't gonna save themselves." Tails got ready, "Plan Alpha Q?" he asked. Sonic shook his head, "No, we're doing plan Omega 3, grab and go buddy, I got Eggman." Tails took of giving Sonic a salute. Sonic took off at Super Sonic speeds and jumped on the nose of the bull. "Yo Eggman! Where'd you get this giant Pinata Walmart?" Robotnik threw a fit, "SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING LITTLE PRICK OF A HEDGEHOG!" he shouted before he fired some Missiles at Sonic. Sonic easily dodged them and continued to keep Eggman busy as Tails flew up to the viewport to rescue the trapped teens. "Hey Eggman, I always meant to ask, is Baldness common in your family, or is it just you?" Robotnik shouted again, "IT'S HEREDITARY YOU SON OF BITCH!" Then a warning light started blinking. "Huh? The viewport's open… THE VIEWPORTS OPEN?! HOSTAGES ARE GONE!" Sonic smiled, "It's Pinata time!" Sonic spun into a ball and flew through the center of the mechs nose. Robotnik hastily detached his Egg Pod and flew away. "CURSE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Sonic landed as the bull exploded behind him. "Well that was easy-! OMPH!" He looked to see the Female Lavender hedgehog hugging him. "DADDY!"


End file.
